House Atreides (Paul Atreides)
House Atreides led by Paul Atreides is a custom civilization in the works by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou, based upon the Dune series. Overview Dawn of Man Praises be upon you, Paul Atreides, savior of the Fremen from the oppressive rule of the Harkonnen! You are the Muad'dib and the Lord of House Atreides. You've followed your father, Leto I Atreides, to Arrakis also known as Dune, and was kicked out into the harsh desert wilderness when the foul Harkonnen and the insidious Corrino launched a joint attack against your father. However, in the wilderness you've endured, and through the trials posed both by nature and by the Fremen you've become strong. After you've defeated the Corrino and the Harkonnen you've rebuilt the House Atreides, yet you've been burdened by your fate as the Kwisatz Haderach. Eventually you've discovered the truth of the Golden Path and the Kwisatz Haderach, so you've chosen a lonely fate as a blind man. Great Muad'dib, the Fremen call out for you once again. Lead the Fremen once again now that you're freed from the burdens of being a Kwisatz Haderach, and turn the barren desert into a land full of life. Will you accept this noble challenge? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Strategy The House Atreides Civilization is based upon the Paul Atreides's anabasis as the Muad'dib, and is specialized in scratching a living off the desert. The earliest bonus that the Atreides possess is the 1 food for all desert tiles, making desert farms immediately but barely usable even without Civil Service or Fertilizers. In addition, the bonus extends to Flood Plains, so an Atreides city on a decent-sized flood plain can grow to a large size. In addition, the sight bonus that Great People including Great Generals provide, as well as their powerful Fremen units, make House Atreides a force to reckon with in the desert. Lastly, the Wind Traps are not only available sooner, but makes Atreides desert cities even more prosperous by providing much needed food, as well as production. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support Events Faith. * Receive a free random Great Person. This does not push back the timing on future Great People of the same kind. The Great Person acquired from this event may be a Unique Great Person of another civilization loaded by mods. }} Decisions Culture and 200 Faith in standard speed. * Empire enters a 5 turn Anarchy. |rewards = 2 Free Social Policies. * Great People are Generated 100% Faster. * +1 Faith and Global Happiness to all cities.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are buying your stillsuits and eating your pongi rice. I fear that the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Westwood Studio: Peace and War Themes, Fremen and the Windtrap Icons *Dune Movie (1984): DOM Image, Leader Scene, Leader Icon *Unknown: Civilization Icon, Map Image Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off from Novels Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions